


What? Me? Affectionate? Never.

by HarlistonXgaming



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviates a little from canon obviously, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugging, I have no idea, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, based off a prompt, sorta - Freeform, what time frame is this set up in you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlistonXgaming/pseuds/HarlistonXgaming
Summary: Based off of the tumblr prompt “Bow before the king! …Actually could you hug me instead because I’m feeling really insecure right now?” From http://mechayourown.tumblr.com/post/142210603694/sentence-prompts !





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and went over it on my phone, so there could some mistakes! I hope you like it, as this is my first Merthur fic.

Arthur was in a horrendous mood, so of course he was taking it out on Merlin. There were struggles with riots over in the outer-city, fears of magical attacks were spreading, and multiple threats appearing with a neighboring kingdom. The rainy weather ruined training, which only made Arthur more annoyed and covered him in mud. Even more cleaning for Merlin, great. That was what he was doing right now, as Arthur paced his room.

Merlin scrubbed the last bits of Arthur's armor, listening to him mumbled about one thing or another. After a while, once the armor was mostly clean, Merlin just sat back quietly at the table and left Arthur to himself. Honestly, after everything that was happening, he was tired. If Arthur forgot he had a list of chores for Merlin, that wasn't his fault! Really, it was so warm by the fire, and the chair wasn't that uncomfortable. Maybe he could rest his eyes... Only for a moment.

"Merlin!" Arthur growled out of frustration, nudging his sleeping servant. 

Blinking awake, Merlin muttered, "Hm? What, oh, yeah. Just closed my eyes for a moment, Sire. Won't happen again." He said, waving his hand through the air dismissively.  
It only felt like a few moments to Merlin, but he was asleep for much longer than he expected. Almost 20 minutes, to be exact. 

"Yeah? You were only out for a little bit? Then tell me, Merlin, what have I been saying for the last... Oh, I don't know, ten minutes?" Arthur questioned as he leaned on the table in front of him, his eyebrow raising questioningly at his manservant. 

Merlin felt his brain slowly waking up and catching up with the situation. He hadn't heard anything Arthur had said, how could he have? He knew this, Arthur knew this, but that didn't mean he was going to be any less difficult about it. Arthur was doing that pouty thing he did when he was annoyed but also secretly a bit upset, so he knew he'd have to cheer him up. 

"Well..." Merlin coughed, clearing the air after the long moment of silent. He sat up straighter, looking Arthur in the eye. His smile grew larger as he thought through his words, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his head upon his hands. "I'm sorry sire, I can't remember things word for word but I'm sure I can give you an accurate summary." 

Arthur hesitated, before nodding his head signaling Merlin to continue on with his explanation. He knew that Merlin didn't know, but, honestly, Merlin's silliness would take his mind off of all the struggles of Camelot. He looked forward to his antics.  
Merlin took the opportunity, seeing that Arthur was playing along, and hopped out of his chair. 

Straightening up his back so he stood more regally, he walked back and forth around the room as Arthur did. Arthur grinned to himself, taking a seat to watch Merlin's ridiculousness. 

"You know, Merlin," Merlin started to say in an oddly deep voice, using a dramatic hand gesture, "I just think you and everyone else should remember to bow before the king! Me!" He huffed out looking very professional like, a grin pulling at the edge of his lips. He took a long pause, clutching his chest sadly. "Actually, I'm just hinting around asking if you could hug me instead because I’m feeling really insecure about being a king right now?" Merlin said in the deep voice, but much more quick and nervous. Only some of his sarcasm shining through. 

Arthur glared at him, shaking his head. "Don't be silly Merlin. Just because something's wrong with the kingdom doesn't mean I'm... Insecure." He huffed out, standing up stiffly. "Or that I want a hug! Because I don't. I definitely don't." He said, attempting to seem as professional as he could. 

Merlin saw through that, he knew Arthur well enough. Arthur was probably thinking he wasn't meant to be king, again, and that everything was his fault and on his shoulders. So, really, it permitted a hug. 

Arthur noticed the look in Merlin's eyes, and regarded him warily. "Merlin. Don't you dare. I am the king of Camelot, and you're not to hug me." He said as he backed away from where Merlin stood.

Grinning mischievously, Merlin strolled closer to him in an attempt to get him cornered. "Now, as an apprentice for the Physician and your servant, I believe this is the best thing for your health right now." 

Arthur attempted to reply, but not a moment later he was stumbling back at the unexpected weight of his manservant tackling him into a hug. Arthur huffed out a breath, catching himself before he fell backwards. Merlin clung his arms around Arthur's stomach as he squirmed around, trying to escape his persistent grasp.

"Come on, Sire! You've just got to go with it and you'll feel much better... Surprisingly, human interaction is good for a person!" 

Arthur, realizing that he wasn't going to get out of this, stood as stiff as a rock in Merlin's arms. After a few long, quiet moments of contemplation, he relaxed a little bit. Maybe Merlin was right? He had been working himself crazy these days. He hadn't had time to just relax. And... Well, hugging him was a bit relaxing. Even if he'd never admit that. 

"Mention this to anyone and you'll be in the stocks forever." Arthur huffed out before pulling Merlin a little closer and resting his head on his shoulder. 

Merlin clearly wasn't ready for this response based off of the surprised noise he made, but he adjusted himself to the situation as fast as he could, getting comfortable. Their relationship was definitely handsy- not in an inappropriate way- but they didn't often hug. Hands wrapped around shoulders, wrestling, rough housing? Yeah. Anything remotely intimate? No.

Not wanting to let Arthur go, Merlin held the king close to him and rested his head resting on Arthur's opposite shoulder. They were the perfect height for it, even if Merlin was slightly taller. It was like they were meant to be like this. 

"I know it's hard, but you're doing the best for the kingdom, and you have plenty of people who want to help you. You're a good king, Arthur, but you can't let everything fall on your shoulders," Merlin said softy, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You're not alone. You've got me."

Arthur was quiet for a long moment, taking in Merlin's words. He knew it was true, that he had plenty of smart advisers and knights who supported him. Even Merlin had some wisdom sometimes. Living up to, maybe even doing better, than his father was harder than anything he had ever done. 

A small smile played at Arthur's lips as he shifted over so his head was pressed into the crook of Merlin's neck. "You're a real sap." Arthur laughed, smirking. "I'm glad I'll have my wimpy, idiot manservant at my side in battle, I'm sure it'll help." Arthur tease affectionately, earning a whack in the side from Merlin. 

Pulling away from their hug so that they were just standing close together, Merlin glared over Arthur and shoved him lightly, "And to think, I thought we were having a moment! But nooooo, you've just got to go and insult me!" Merlin said, maybe being a bit dramatic with his anger seeing as he was still smiling. "I can't believe y-!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on Merlin," He cut him off, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer. "We're still having a moment." His hand moving without thought to cup Merlin's cheek and leaning their faces closer together.

The shocked, flushed look on Merlin's face was enough to bring Arthur's brain back to what his actions were implying. 

Quickly snatching his hand back, Arthur stumbled away from Merlin- his face burning red, "I'm- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that you'd want to..." Arthur trailed off, trying to keep his voice level. 

Merlin shook his head, "Wait- no. Arthur." He stumbled back over to Arthur, grabbing him by the jacket. "And you call me an idiot? Stop ruining the moment!" He huffed out with a grin, pulling him forward for a kiss. 

Arthur responded after a surprised moment, unable to hide his broad smile. Merlin pulled back from the kiss after a long moment, looking at him with adoration as he pressed one more short kiss to his lips. "I knew you wanted a hug." He muttered, smiling cheekily over at him. 

"Be quiet, you sap." Arthur rolled his eyes, cutting him off with a kiss before he could talk again.

It was safe to say Arthur day was much better. Even with everything that was happening- he was right. He'd always have Merlin at his side.


End file.
